Out of Change
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Alternative to Out of Time) Love, Loss, Hope and pain: these are things Barry Allen is familiar with throughout his life from when he was a child to now as the Flash, When Cisco is murdered by the man he once trusted Barry will do anything to change the event... but what price will this change bring and will Cisco allow the heavy price if Barry succeeds.
1. Chapter 1

Out of Change:

(Alternative ending to Flash episode 15 'Out of time'… please enjoy)

Barry and Iris's kiss was short and tender as Mark began to form his tsunami to kill them both along with the entire city as Joe watched in horror as the wave rose high heading towards his daughter.

Barry looked to the wave and dialled in Caitlin's number.

"Barry… I got to tell you, Doctor Wells… He's…" she could not get the words out but she was cut short when Barry interrupted her "There is no time for that, there is a Tsunami heading towards the city, how do I stop it?" he asked trying to get his adrenaline surge under control from the kiss and the situation.

"Theoretically if you can create a vortex barrier along the coastline… a wall of wind that should be enough to sap the tidal waves energy before it hits the city" She informed him doing the math in her head.

"By running back and forth… how fast?" she shook her head "I don't know if you can run that fast" she said and Barry sighed before hanging up and turning to Iris "I'm sorry… I never wanted you to find out this way" he closed his eyes and began to super speed in circles, Iris's eyes widened in shock as he sped unto his familiar Flash suit "go!" he said before speeding off along the coastline as Caitlin instructed him.

Star Labs:

"Cisco… Cisco where are you?" Caitlin wandered the hall and the lab as she looked for her friend, she needed to tell him he was right about Doctor Harrison Wells but what she found made her heart shatter: she found him.

Cisco's body was lying motionless on his side staring into nothing, Caitlin took a few steps forward before dropping to her knees and cradled him in her arms, tears fell down her cheeks as she held him close… her best friend was gone, brutally murdered by the man they all trusted.

Barry:

Barry was speeding back and forth along the Coastline as the wave drew closer, Barry pushed everything he had into his speed until finally his vortex Barrier took the full force of the Tsunami, Barry was speeding back and forth as he watched the wave disappear from sight, the crowd cheered for the Flash who had saved them all from death.

Without a second thought he sped towards Mark Mardon and knocked him out with a hard right hook to his face, Joe breathed a sigh of relief as Barry handcuffed Mardon before untying Joe from his bonds and ripping the tape from his face.

"Iris" Joe gasped as his mouth was freed from the tape.

"She is fine… although a tad upset" Barry replied and Joe nodded "She knows you're the Flash" Joe realised and Barry nodded his head "Yep"

Barry Sped joe to Central City hospital before transporting Mardon back to Star Labs when he noticed the police and ambulance leaving the structure, Placing Mardon on the cell he searched for Caitlin when he found her kneeling on the floor of the lab, tears running down her face.

"Caitlin… What's going on?" Barry asked.

"Cisco… He's…" she struggled to breathe through the tears.

Barry gulped the bile rising in his mouth and shook his head "No" he muttered.

"Doctor Wells… He killed him" Caitlin let her tears fall from her eyes freely.

"NO!" Barry yelled turning the hospital bed over in anger before falling to his knees clutching his head as it throbbed in pain, he could not believe he had not seen it before "How… Why Cisco?" Barry growled out clutching his fist.

"Cisco was looking into the trap where we caught the reverse Flash that night… looks like he found the answers" Barry sped them to the room where Cisco died and Caitlin was frozen as the memory of her friend's body lay on the floor.

Barry looked to her and his own anger dissipated and in turn became guilt "Caitlin" she looked to him "I'm sorry… I wasn't… why don't you go to the main lab?" he was not thinking properly when he brought her here now he was and he was ashamed of himself.

Caitlin shook her head "No… I need to know what he found" she replied stealing herself for what they were about to see, Caitlin checked the logs and found Cisco was right when he told her that the super capacitors were still fully charged when the Reverse Flash got out of the trap.

Barry did some tinkering when Caitlin froze in fear "Barry" she whispered and Barry looked before speeding himself in front of Caitlin "Wells!" he yelled but no reply, Reverse Flash just stood there on the spot saying the same things on repeat.

"It's a hologram… a recording" Caitlin said confused.

Before they knew what had happened though something else took the Reverse Flash place… Cisco.

(Chapter 2 'The voice of the dead' coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The voice of the dead:

Barry and Caitlin looked in awe to the hologram image of their deceased friend, Barry pressed a button and the image began to move and talk.

"Barry… Caitlin" Shivers ran down both their spines at his voice as it continued to play "if this recoding does not receive a message once every few minutes then it will play… obviously now it's playing it probably means Caitlin could not keep Wells busy for long and he knows that I have discovered his secret, or hopefully I forgot to send the message to the recording and right now standing with you looking like a fool" Caitlin gave a tearful smile with Barry taking her hand in his, tears sliding their way down their cheeks as they watched.

"Barry… Doctor Wells… he is the Reverse Flash, he was there that night your mother was murdered not only that but he is also responsible for all the pain you've gone through, somehow he needs your speed for some reason… I don't know why though" his hologram image looked around and sighed "This message has limited amount of power… Caitlin" his recorded hologram gave a watery smile "You're the greatest friend I could have asked for" Caitlin brought her hands to her face and let her tears fall freely as Cisco looked in the general direction of Barry "Barry… I have left behind one last gift to you which should help give you the advantage over Wells, a new suit… Don't let Reverse Flash win and above all else" Barry took a step forward as Cisco finished with a bright smile "Run" the recording disappeared from sight leaving behind Caitlin and Barry to cry for their fallen friend.

Central City hospital:

Joe was sitting up in his hospital bed as Barry entered, Iris had not spoken to him for quite some time after his revealing himself to be the Flash before stopping Mardons Tsunami.

Joe could not help but notice his adoptive son's emotional pain "Barry… what is wrong?" Joe asked and Barry ignored the question, staring out the window looking over the city.

"Barry" Joe said drawing the speedster's attention "What has happened?" Joe said knowing something must have happened.

"He's gone Joe" Barry whispered, Joe narrowed his eyes in confusion before Barry finished "Cisco is dead" Joe sighed sadly "What happened?" he needed to know.

"Wells killed him… you were right, Wells was involved all along, he is the man in the yellow suit" Barry's words echoed in Joe's ears as guilt filled him, he was the one who put the idea of Wells involvement into Cisco's head and now Cisco was gone because he got the truth.

Star Labs:

Barry and Caitlin were stood in front of the new Flash suit, Cisco's final gift to Barry before he died at the hands of Doctor Wells, Caitlin smiled looking over the suit "Cisco… he out-did himself this time" Barry nodded with a smile "He sure did"

"Ronny and Stein are on their way back, they want to attend the funeral for Cisco" Caitlin announced and Barry nodded his head.

"Barry… it's not your fault" Caitlin said with genuine concern for the speedster.

"If I had just stopped Mardon sooner… I could have been there to save Cisco" Barry turned away and walked towards the treadmill.

"If you had been there then you would be dead too" Caitlin reminded him of his last fight with the yellow speedster.

Barry's eyes widened looking towards the treadmill before Caitlin with a smile "When Stein and Ronny get here, Tell Stein to meet me by the treadmill" Barry said with a bright smile as he began work on the tread mill, grabbing different tools for each part as he began to dismantle the treadmill.

Caitlin looked confused but then walked back to the lab wondering what he had planned now.

2 Weeks later:

Joe had been released from hospital and he paid a visit to Star Labs to check on Caitlin and mostly Barry, Caitlin pointed towards the Treadmill room where Barry was speeding around the dismantled device and was now reassembling it as Stein was writing away on his chalk board he brought with him.

"Barry" Joe called carefully, worried for his adoptive son who looked like he had not slept for days.

"Hey Joe" Barry stood up and hugged him before heading back to work.

"What you doing?" he asked and Barry smiled "Something awesome" he replied in a manner like Cisco always said it which freaked Joe out, Ronny shrugged to himself as Joe went over to Caitlin and Ronny to talk Before Barry interrupted them all.

"Ok Caitlin, Ronny and Joe" Barry said "Professor Stein will now explain the plan whilst I prepare" he sped away and Joe looked to Caitlin "How Many Coffee's has he had?" he asked her and Caitlin winced "4" Joe sighed "Ok 4 cups is not bad" Caitlin shook her head "No 4 Pots of Coffee's" she pointed to the coffee maker in the corner.

"Oh crap" Joe grumbled as Stein brought his math in.

(Chapter 3 'The attempt' coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Attempt:

Stein finished the math up before turning to the others "Ok please take a seat" he said and Caitlin, Ronny and Joe took up their seats before he started to explain his theory on time travel.

"Ok now I believe that time… it's like a highway that intercepts with the world, we live at the end of those off ramps of that highway of time" Joe snorted at the Theory "I bet traffic is not any better either" Ronny chuckled as Caitlin was interested in the professors theory "Me and Mr Allen believe that if he can build up enough speed he can break onto the highway and travel backwards to the date where Cisco was murdered by Harrison Wells" Professor Stein was chalking away as Joe held up a hand.

"Yes Detective West" Stein said seeing the raised hand.

"What has Barry done to the treadmill? And what has it got to do with Barry's time traveling?" Joe asked confused.

Stein pointed to him and nodded "Ah a valid question, well detective, Barry has upgraded the treadmill using my mathematics of time travel to support the speed he need to go, we believe that if he uses the treadmill it will stabilise his time travel"

"What are the odds on this working?" Caitlin asked and Stein looked lightly concerned "Well… it's not been tested and proved but I say 25% of success" he looked away, Joe caught on "And the other 75%?" Joe asked more concerned for Barry's safety not to mention sanity as Stein looked to him as he cleaned his glasses "Complete overload of the treadmill and Mr Allen's body being incinerated from the overload" Joe was up on his feet straight away and headed to find Barry with Caitlin and Ronny on his tail.

Barry put his new upgraded suit on and he smiled to himself until he turned around and saw the angry face of Joe and Caitlin.

"I see Stein has informed you of the possible overload not to mention incineration" Barry guessed and Joe walked forward "What the hell are you thinking Barry?"

"Well right now I'm thinking I should have told Stein to keep the incineration part to himself" Barry grumbled before defending "Besides it's just a theory, we not even tried it yet, it may not even work at all" Barry's words did nothing to calm them down.

"Why Barry… why you feel the urge to get yourself killed?" Caitlin demanded and Barry sighed lowering his head in shame.

"Because it's my fault… I could have stopped Mardon sooner and been here to save Cisco" Barry looked at the mask in his hands, his new suit was slightly more armoured, his fists were reinforced with heavy joints which allowed better impact with heavy enemies, his suit was no longer just a plain leather suit not but was now light armoured with reinforced tri-wreath fibres which allowed Barry to move as fast as he wanted too and be flexible when it came to dodging attacks, it was also insulated so he could take shock bolts and lightning bolt attacks from his enemies, each pieces of the suit was able to be removed separately.

Caitlin moved closer and pulled him into a hug "No it's not Barry… everything you've done since you've become the Flash is to protect this city. I don't blame you and I know that if Cisco was here… he would not blame you either" Caitlin's words brought a smile to Barry's face and he hugged her.

Joe and Ronny sighed thinking they changed his mind but in fact he was set upon his decision, without warning Barry sped off with Caitlin Screaming "BARRY!" Joe, Ronny and Caitlin returned to the lab and looked through the glass where Stein was waiting to activate the treadmill.

"Barry get out of there now!" Joe yelled as he tried to kick the door open but the door was barred shut.

"Barry!" Caitlin screamed louder as she hammered on the Glass, Ronny grabbed a chair and pulled Caitlin out of the way before trying to break the Glass, Stein activated the treadmill and soon Barry was running fast in super speed, bolts and streaks of lightning erupted from the treadmill as the alarm blared.

"Overload!" Stein shouted and tried to turn to machine off but it would not, the treadmill began to rupture in response to the intense speed as Barry yelled loud pushing his body harder trying to go faster until he took a direct hit from a bolt of lightning from the rupturing treadmill to the chest sending him flying back into the wall with a loud grunt, Stein managed to stop the machine and everything fell into silence.

Ronny managed to smash the window open with one final hit and the glass shattered into pieces, climbing through he unbarred the door… Joe and Ronny stopped in their tracks when they spotted Barry's body in flames on the floor, Grabbing a fire extinguisher from the wall Joe sprayed the flames while Ronny used his jacket to rid the body of the flames, Luckily the suit was flame resistant but Barry's mask came off on impact with the wall so his face was burnt from the heat.

"Oh Barry… no!" Joe's voice wavered as tears fell down his face as he held his adoptive sons body in his arms.

(4th Chapter '2nd and Success' coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 2nd and Success:

Barry woke up groaning at how sore he felt, he got hit hard by that lightning bolt from the ruptured treadmill, his face although burnt was healing up slowly, he watched in the mirror as his scarred and leathery skin healed up.

Caitlin looked over to him and smiled "Joe… he's up" she shouted and Joe came back in marvelling at how his skin healed up so fast "Welcome back Barry" he said sitting down next to him as Barry sat up.

"Ugh I guess Stein's calculations were right after all, especially the overload" he rubbed his sore head.

"You nearly got yourself killed" Joe said angrily.

"But I didn't" he looked to Stein "What about the treadmill… Will it function again?" Caitlin looked to him angrily "You're not thinking about going for it again!" Barry clutched his sore rib and nodded "I have to try" he said softly and Caitlin walked out in surrender.

"Barry… Caitlin has been worried sick, we all are… Cisco's death hit you hard I know but you cannot keep trying… you will kill yourself at this rate" Joe was struggling to understand.

"If it was Iris you bet I'd die, I can't live without Iris, but Cisco… he helped me, he and Caitlin saved my life, he's my friend… I'll do anything for my friends" Barry wiped his eyes "Cisco died because I failed him as a friend, now's the time to make it right" Barry got to his feet and sped into the other room and got to work on fixing the treadmill while everyone watched on.

Caitlin was angry at Barry for taking this madness on, he nearly died one and she was not willing to watch him nearly die again but she could not leave, she loved this life… Helping the Flash… stopping evil Meta-humans, this place held painful memories but also good memories.

Preparing himself once again Barry stood on the treadmill, his suit clenched to his body as he prepared himself, Stein was about to go to the console but stopped when Caitlin took his place, smiling softly he let her as Ronny watched her proudly take her place "Barry" she said into the microphone and Barry looked to her with a smile "Good Luck" she said pushing the button to start off the treadmill, Barry jogged slowly as Caitlin pushed the lever up to make the treadmill go faster, sparked and lightning bolts erupted from the device but much more contained than before, Caitlin pushed the lever as far as it can go and soon the lightning began to concentrate on the spot in front of the speedster, It was working… a time hole was opening and Barry grinned as his moments from now flashed back, Caitlin, Ronny and Joe were smiling bright as the time hole opened up wider, Barry spotted Cisco's body… he knew the moment was not far off now, Caitlin was readying to hit the treadmill stop for Barry to catapult into the time breach, Barry pushed everything he had into his speed yelling as the bolts connected to his armour as Caitlin hit the switch and the treadmill stopped and Barry shot into the time breach before it sealed up leaving behind a cheering audience.

Back to the beginning:

Barry sped through the streets as he saw his past-self look to him with confusion etched on his face, Barry looked amazed and confused as he sped off while his past faded from sight, skidding hard he came to a stop nearly falling over but somehow kept himself upright, Barry looked around and he grinned clutching his head keeping his emotions from boiling over, he looked to the woman yelling "Taxi!, Taxi!... Oh come on, I'm gonna be late!" and he let a small laugh escape trying to everything in reign in his glee until a familiar voice made him freeze "Barry, can you hear me?" Barry's eyes widened "Cisco?" He asked and Cisco looked confused to Caitlin and Wells "Uh yeah dude… who else were you expecting?" Barry let out a loud cheer of victory before getting back to work "Uh yeah… sorry I just had a minor freeze in my brain is all" he knew it was a lame excuse but he needed any excuse.

Cisco looked to Caitlin who shrugged at Barry's weirdness before Cisco mentioned the morgue.

Barry remembered the Coroner who Mardon tortured for Joe's name before killing him, Barry sped off again towards the morgue, and he knew he needed to play this out exactly to a certain point before the captain got paralyzed and Cisco's death at the hands of Wells.

(Hope you are enjoying, Chapter 5 'Revealing the truth and saving a friend' and Chapter 6 'The Price' coming soon)

Lycanboy 666


	5. Chapter 5

(Hope you enjoy this chapter)

Chapter 5: Revealing the truth &amp; saving a friend:

Barry watched as a screaming Mark Mardon was locked in the pipeline, Wells and the others were confused on how Barry was able to find him so fast but he managed to convince them of his detective skills not wanting Wells to discover the truth, Wells turned away and Barry smirked before heading over the Cisco "Cisco… meet me in the room where you Trapped Reverse Flash" Barry said cryptically before heading off.

Cisco looked confused for a few seconds before shrugging and headed off to the room, he walked slowly as he approached the room: he still shivered at the sight of the darkened room.

"Barry" Cisco called and the lights switched on revealing Barry in a kitted out advanced Flash suit.

"Dude… what have you done with my suit?" Cisco pouted like a petulant child as Barry asked "You did it" Barry replied and Cisco shook his head "Uh no I did not" he replied as Barry walked around "Not yet you haven't" Barry's words echoed as Cisco's eyes widened, turning to face his friend "Oh my god dude… you mean… the future" Barry nodded with a grin but it fell at the memory of Cisco's demise, Cisco caught on to the sad expression "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Cisco… you have suspicions… about a certain person here" Cisco stepped back and nodded "How did you…? He cut himself off when he recognised somebody who was grieving "Oh my god… he killed me" Barry did not answer which gave Cisco the answer he needed.

Cisco took deep breaths as he looked back to the trap and it all began to add up in his head before turning to Barry "You cannot change time Barry… it is too dangerous" he said to his friend but stopped short when he saw Wells standing by the entrance with a smirk.

"Well… Well…Well Mr Barry Allen" Wells said with a light tone "It appears you out-did yourself this time"

Barry turned and placed himself between Wells and Cisco "Harrison" he growled and Wells smirked more as he stepped forward.

"Changing time can have serious consequences" he circled around as Barry circled around towards the exit with Cisco behind him "Cisco… when I give the signal… run and lock this room down" Barry whispered under his breath and Cisco nodded in understanding.

"Ah Cisco… you always were clever, I always thought so" he said giving a sad smile "You both and I never been properly introduced… I am Eobard Thawn" he gave a respective bow and Barry and Cisco looked to each other confused before Barry replied "Thawn... like Eddie?"

"A mere distant relative" he replied.

Barry readied himself as Wells did the same "Cisco… Now!" he yelled and Cisco dived out the door hitting the lockdown switch locking both speedsters in the room to fight.

Barry and Wells traded heavy punches and kicks as they sped into each other, Barry was feeling weaker by the second and soon Wells was starting to fade, every punch Barry sent went straight through him until he faded completely from sight, Barry looked around and soon the Star Labs sign switched to the sign of Queen industries and the trap they once kept Reverse Flash in vanished, Barry's memories shifted along with the world and soon everything from his past was different, Barry's parents was gone… Joe had died in an explosion caused by Mick Aka Heat Wave, the government was being controlled by the union of Rogues and the resistance was being led by a man called Angel Arrow.

Barry was getting more confused as the changes in the time stream became much more intense on his mind, he remembered Oliver Queen disappearing to the Island of Lian Yu which had not changed but one thing did, there was no Arrow or the Hood… Just Angel Arrow.

Barry searching his mind for Iris until he found her, she was murdered after she was exposed to be a member of the resistance, executed in public as a message to not defy the Union of the Rogues.

There was no memory as the Flash at all, Barry tried using his powers but found he had none, it was all becoming of intense and soon he passed out as the sound of voices in the distance filled his ears before he was engulfed in darkness.

(Next Chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you all for the reviews… Hope you enjoy this chapter)

Chapter 6: The Price:

Barry woke up groggily, groaning in pain as he tried to focus his sight… his hands were tied behind his back as the silhouettes of 2 people looking to him.

"Ma'am… he's waking up" a soft voice which seemed familiar to him but he was too busy trying to focus, he had no time to react when he felt somebody grab his neck and squeezed.

"Who are you?" the hard familiar voice which he could not believe.

"Felicity" his eyes widened as she yanked back her hood revealing the scarred face of Felicity Smoak.

"How'd you know who I am?" she asked with a growl.

"Felicity… It's me… Barry Allen" he said and she pulled back looking confused "Do we know each other?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him, regarding him with suspicion.

"Felicity Smoak… you were the I.T girl at Queen consolidated" Barry said before shaking his head "I mean industries" Felicity went over to the woman in the corner who Barry recognised as the Canary "Laurel Lance" Barry called out and Canary's eyes became pained and angry "How'd you know my sister?" she asked revealing herself to be Sara.

"Sara… but that's not possible… you died" Barry said and Sara shook her head "No… my sister died" Barry slouched in defeat "Oh god… what have I done" he said letting a tear slide down his face before shaking in his seat trying to break loose "Listen to me… I know this will sound crazy but I need you to believe me… I'm from another time" Felicity and Sara looked to each other sceptically as Barry continued "I was struck by lightning by the particle accelerator explosion at Star Labs" Felicity looked more confused "Particle Accelerator… it's still active" Barry groaned in frustration, of course it was still active, nothing was ever simple.

Barry began to go through everything that had happened in his life and his own time including Sara's murder and Laurel taking up the mantle of the Canary effectively becoming The Black Canary, he also went through Felicity's Smoak's time with Oliver Queen then the events of him becoming the Flash finally finishing at the change in the time line he caused creating an alternative time stream.

Felicity took her turn and began to explain how she became Angel Arrow in the honour of her husband Green Arrow who died leading the resistance in battle against the rogue's army which consisted of both Meta-human's and humans, Barry was surprised that Meta-humans were still around in this time and found out that after the accelerator went critical, the dark matter was released after Ronny Raymond vented the system without causing an explosion costing lives, the area around Star Labs Particle accelerator was now abandoned by orders of the of the Rogue's government.

Barry looked to Felicity as she cut him loose "I don't know wherever I trust you… but something in me says I should" Barry smiled standing tall and hugging her then Sara "Great now… if we want to save this city then we need to do one thing" he said as he headed over to the chemical jars in the corner.

"What do we need to do?" Felicity asked watching him as he pushed the cart of Chemicals towards them "I need somebody to destabilize the accelerator to create the lightning bolt that strikes me"

Sara laughed "Are you crazy… that's suicide" she said looking to felicity "Lock him back in the seat again" she said to her boss but Felicity was looking at Barry with something she had not seen before… hope.

"Send infiltration team 1… tell them to wait till we get on the roof before I give the order" Sara sighed nodding her head before heading up as Felicity helped Barry with the chemical Jars.

Chosen:

Barry moved the Jars to the roof While Sara and Infiltration team 1 got into position "Canary to Angel Arrow, infiltration 1 in position" she said into the microphone and Barry sighed walking forward.

"Barry… what makes you think this will work?" Felicity said and Barry smiled to himself before turning to her "Because a friend once told me… that I wasn't struck but I was chosen… I never believed it but now, to save this city and restore time… I believe" he turned to look towards Star Labs and Felicity gave the command.

Star Labs accelerator went critical and launched a ball of energy into the sky, Clouds started to form up and spark above Barry as he closed his eyes and extended his arms believing for the first time that he was chosen, without warning a beam of lightning hit him hard sending him flying into the chemicals as Felicity was helpless to watch.

Barry convulsed in agony for a few seconds before laying on the floor motionless, Felicity gasped when she saw a spark of red lightning slither its way to his head before fading.

(Chapter 7 'A speedsters return, Hope rises' thank you again for following this story)

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry it took so long but my brain went into shut down mode for this story, hopefully it won't happen again)

Chapter 7:

Star Labs:

Sara and her infiltration team were waiting with bated breath for their leader Angel Arrow aka Felicity Smoak to inform them the plan had either worked or failed when suddenly they were ambushed by Snart and his band of merry Rogues, Sara screamed for backup meanwhile Felicity watched fascinated by the act before her, Barry's burnt and charred body was slowly healing, his skin returned to normal and soon his eyes opened looking at Felicity.

"Barry" she whispered, Barry looked to his hands and felt the familiar power of his speed force flowing through him.

"Barry we need to get to Star Labs now" Felicity drew him back to reality when he heard the sound of the yelling of Sara coming from Felicity's radio calling for back up.

Picking up Felicity he sped off into the distance towards Star Labs.

Sara and her team were cornered by Snart and his men "The Canary… you are to be executed as an example to the world that nobody stands against the might of the Rogues Union" he smirked until a gust of wind drew their attention, Angel Arrow tool up aim and Barry glared to her "No Killing" Angel Arrow looked ready to argue but simply glared back.

"Angel Arrow" Snart smirked and Felicity looked ready to strike as rage filled her from the memories of her husband dying filled her mind.

"Snart" she growled out gripping her bow tighter.

"Who's your friend?" he motioned to Barry and Barry stepped forward "This is your last chance Snart… surrender"

"Or what… you going to stop us" Snart Laughed aiming his cold gun towards Barry.

"You're about to find out" Barry sped forward catching Snart off guard and slammed his shoulder into his gut, Snart groaned painfully as the force of the hit sent him crashing into the wall, Sara's mouth widened in shock and Angel Arrow fired a round into a Meta-human's back who was sneaking up on Barry.

Barry turned in time to see the arrow and caught it before it hit it's target and knocked the meta-human out with a powerful super speed punch to his mouth, Barry turned to Felicity... his eyes blazing "I TOLD YOU!... NO KILLING!" he threw the arrow to the ground and continued to fight.

Snart got to his feet and spat out blood and went into attack again, Barry disarmed his gun and threw it across the room before turning back to Snart "Why don't we settle this man to man" Barry and Snart eyes each other before charging, Barry did not bother using his speed this time now, he wanted to beat the hell out of Snart once and for all.

Blocking and attacking both fighter were hitting each other with everything they had, well except Barry he was only using half his strength and speed, any harder or faster and he would be using his speed and he did not want that… in the previous time stream he had trained with Oliver and also with Bruce Wayne aka Batman, Bruce Wayne had respect for the speedster… he knew that if his parents had lived then he would have wanted to become like Barry in some respects.

Felicity, Sara and the team were fighting their own battle against the Meta-human's, Grabbing Snart's hand he twisted it around his back and then kicked him in the ass before spinning around to take out the Meta-human sneaking up on him, using his arms to block then retaliating with a left and right hook before a hard uppercut to the jaw with a loud 'CRACK!' sending him spiralling to the floor.

Snart grabbed his cold gun and fired, Barry thought this was to be the end of him and he closed his eyes but he was knocked out of the way sending him to the ground, looking up he found Sara had taken the Cold stream instead of him, Barry watched as one by one the team of Angel Arrow fell to the Rogues until only Angel Arrow Remained who was soon getting overcome by exhaustion.

"Barry... Run!" she screamed as she began to activate the console of the particle accelerator.

Barry had no idea what she was doing but whatever it was had set off the alarms.

Snart looked to her angry as hell "What have you done?!"

"Ending it" She replied before she gasped, Barry's eyes widened in horror "Felicity!" he screamed as he watched a large Metal hand punch its way through her back and out her chest impaling her.

The world stopped as Barry fell to his knees "What have I done?" he whispered.

"Nothing" a deep voice came from the darkness surrounding him.

What was happening now?

(Chapter 8 coming later I hope… please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry it took so long, but I had writers block for this story but hopefully back on track)

*Lycan kneels before the crowd* "Please spare me"

*The crowd advances with their forks and silver*

*Chuckles nervously* "uh enjoy the chapter" *runs away screaming*

* * *

Chapter 8:

The Darkness surrounding Barry was nothingness but Barry was not alone, standing before him was a woman: she was mysterious in a patterned cloak and ball gown with a sceptre clenched in her hand.

"Where am I… what happened?" Barry asked scanning the area for clues.

"I am the queen of time… everything you have witnessed was an example" she replied getting off her throne and walking towards him.

"Example of what?" he gave a curious look.

"Example of why time can never be changed" she said as she walked around him "you changed time to save your friend and you never gave a thought to the consequences"

Barry looked down at his hands then back to her "I needed to save him"

Cisco's voice behind him drew his attention "Barry… I died for a reason, I found your moms killer: you should not have tried to change time"

"You did not deserve to die like that" Barry replied unable to look at his friend.

"Barry you're like a brother to me… so hear me now, stop blaming yourself and start living your life" Cisco slapped the back of his head and Barry chuckled to himself nodding his head "What do I do?" Barry asked.

"Go back to the moment before you time jump and stop past you… time will reset and everything will go back to normal" Cisco grinned and walked back towards the time queen.

"But you'll still be dead" Barry said and Cisco nodded his head "I know… goodbye Barry"

"Hold on, before I passed out I was fighting Reverse Flash before you showed me the 'example'" Barry looked to the time queen.

"I pulled you from that moment in time and locked you in a makeshift world, creating a whole situation for you see the consequences of time travelling" she took cisco's hand and led him towards the throne "Hey dude… I'm a time king" Cisco grinned causing Barry to laugh sadly before nodding his head "Goodbye Cisco" he gave one last smile before speeding away.

Star Labs- 1 minute before time jump:

Past Barry was speeding away on the treadmill pushing everything he had into his speed, the others were watching with baited breath as he ran hard and fast until something sparked in front of the treadmill, the readouts were going crazy and everyone was nervous as hell until the last thing they were expecting happened, another Barry burst through a time whole and smashed into past Barry sending them crashing into the boxes behind them.

Joe's, Caitlin's, Stein's and Ronny's mouths dropped open in shock as Past Barry struggled against the present Barry who was presently ripping the treadmill apart, Joe was confused on what to do.

Past Barry fell onto his back after present Barry pushed him to the ground.

"What have you done?" Past Barry asked confused.

"You can't change time" Present Barry looked to the past version of him with sadness in his eyes.

"But Cisco… he died because of us!" Past Barry shouted and Present day Barry shook his head "No… he died showing us the truth, now we honour him in another way"

"I… I…" Past Barry was lost.

"We have everything we already want Barry… we have a family" present day Barry looked to Joe, Caitlin, Ronnie and Stein who were all watching with interest "We have them… and we have Iris"

Past Barry's eyes lit up at the mention of Iris.

"Remember what Cisco said in his recording?" he asked and past Barry nodded "run" he whispered in reply.

"That's how we honour him… we run" Present day turned away and gave the others a smile before speeding away back to his own time leaving his past to think over his words.

(Again so sorry for the lateness of this)

Lycanboy666


End file.
